This invention refers to shoeing systems having a horse shoe or a base carrier and a shoe insert of attenuating material such as rubber, plastic, or the like, between the hoof and the shoe. The one part or two part insert is adapted to form the shape of the horse shoe. The insert is nailed in the front area between the hoof and shoe and is moved laterally and relative to the shoe interior area together with the hoof.
Legs of horses, especially of riding and jumping horses, are extremely sensitive and prone to injuries. Because the hocks are mainly grown of horn, bones and tendons, and have little muscle volume they undergo extremely high strains in the form of vibrations, shocks and impacts. With a horse's hoof a movement called hoof mechanism is created within the hoof. With common shoe insets this movement is decelerated. Without shoe inserts said movement happens between the hoof and the horse shoe, with the result that the hoof is ground down in the hoof area causing the hoof to be in the wrong position.
In general, the horses+ hooves are shoed with horse shoes which are nailed onto the hoof. There are also known orthopaedic shoeing systems with a plate of leather or plastic material fastened with nails between the hoof and the horse shoe. In order to substitute this plate, when it is worn out, the nailing connection at the hoof has to be destroyed. This system is not hygienic and gives rise to inflammation because it is not possible to clean the sole area of the hoof.
It is an object of this invention to provide a shoeing system which allows optimum comfort to the horse and a high degree of cushioning and energy absorption when landing after a jump, which guarantees a perfect fit and support against twisting of the hoof, and which provides a controllable heel mechanism without any wear of the horn.
According to this invention this objet is solved by a one part or two part insert which is adapted to the form of the horse shoe, and in the front area is nailed between the hoof and the horse shoe and is moved laterally and relative to the horse shoe in the rear area together with the hoof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,017 discloses a shoeing system comprising a horse shoe plate or a base support, a replaceable horse shoe pad of cushioning material between hoof and horse shoe plate, and a firm connection of the horse shoe plate and the horse shoe pad with the hoof. The pad consists of a replaceable sole plate with several cleat-like members which are in contact with the soil ad which extend outwardly from the pad opposite the hoof, and which pass through apertures in the horse shoe plate. Horse shoe plate and horse shoe pad are fastened onto the hoof by means of nails through apertures within the horse shoe and the horse shoe pad so that the pad is stationary connected with the horse shoe and the hoof along the active extension of the horse shoe, and accordingly, the horse shoe pad cannot move relative to the hoof nor the horse shoe.